dnseafandomcom-20200214-history
Geraint
Geraint, also known as the Gold Dragon, was the leader of the Six Heroes. He is one of the three pieces that the Ancient Dragon broke into, with Argenta and Daisy being the other two. Joining Barnac, Karacule, Terramai, Nerwin, his sibling Argenta and his best friend Velskud from the Saint Haven Royal Army, he formed the group will later be refereed as "The Six Heroes" in the decades to come with the purpose of defeating the dragon Descendants of the Chaos Dragon that tormented Lagendia despite Argenta's dissaproval, who thought that she and Geraint were more than enough to complete the mission. Geraint revealed himself as the Gold Dragon during the Black Dragon Raid, causing the heroes to lose faith on him. Velskud, being the most affected by Geraint's betrayal attacks him cutting Geraint's eye in the process. Both Geraint and Argenta found themselves forced to hide from civilization for 50 years. He spent those years hunting the remaining Dragons and seeking Velskud across the continent. Geraint and Argenta later re-appeared after the rumors of a "Black Knight" started to surface, and had to protect the Prophet Rose from him. The Black Knight turned out to be Velskud and being completely unaware of everything he has gone through or his mission, Geraint believes Velskud is just an enemy consumed by greed and hate and sees him now as a treat to the world. After being left completely blind and badly injured by Velskud in their last battle, Bishop Ignacio easily set a trap to have him killed by Serpentra. The plan is successful and Geraint dies during the battle while trying to protect the Player, reverting to Jewel form. For unknown reasons Geraint's sword, which was under Velskud's care, became a vessel for his memories. He was later succeded by Kid Geraint, who was born from his jewel. Geraint appears one last time as a spirit at Anu Arendel, to bid farewell to the Player. What was left of the old Geraint seem to have completely faded away from his sword, which the new Geraint claimed ownership of. Profile During the time the Player spends Geraint, he gives the impression of being someone of cold, stoic nature, and few words who lives to fulfill his mission. They later notice that Geraint is actually kind hearted, and suspect he is holding back from expressing himself. Geraint's fondness of the Player was finally proven when his self-sacrificing nature came out, and dies during Serpentra's attack trying to shield the Player despite the fact that he was one of the key people for Argenta's scheme. Because of the short time he spent alive with the Player, most information about Geraint's true personality and story came from third party sources. The oldest record of Geraint is his time spent with Lisa, which molded his personality and made him fond on humans. It is very likely that the events with Lisa happened shortly after he was born and before he even met Argenta, as when Argenta references Geraint to Sage Arno she mentions "he will be born soon" and has yet to have a name. The lack of Argenta's guideance and being influenced by Lisa on his early days would explain Argenta's surprise that the "Dragon Born for Destruction" turned out to be the opposite when she picked him up and brought him to Iona. Through conversations with characters who were exposed to or were close to him, Geraint is not only and once again proven to be kind hearted and warm, but also revealed to have been quite talktative and curious. Geraint was someone so easy to get along with and likeable even the soldiers enlisted to the Black Dragon Raid would gather around him to chat. Unfortunately, his poor understanding of human customs and manners along with his lack of shame often made him say the most weird or plain inappropriate things, sometimes so sure of himself he would have the most serious face when doing so making everyone understand that he wasn't trying to be ironic. It is known that he once got on a serious argument with Velskud, his best friend during their Dragon Slayers days, from sharing with others information about them he wasn't supposed to, putting a foul mood on everyone around them. Regarding Argenta, Geraint and her had contrasting tastes and traits: Geraint was warm and approachable, Argenta was cold and distant. Geraint was talktative and liked being with others, and it's known that he formed a close relationship with Velskud. Argenta was of few words and didn't like being surrounded by people or forming intimate relationships. Geraint was described as someone with little appetite and was seen rarely eating, and while it's true that Argenta's hunger is influenced by the state of her powers protecting the Monolith, she openly enjoys food and has favorites, particularly Wine Milk. The only trait they seem to have in common is their reading hobby, however, the subjects differ: Geraint seeks knowledge from books, while Argenta instead seems to prefer fiction. Despite how professional Geraint appears to the Player while alive, is also revealed to have been clumsy, even air-headed. Geraint had a terrible sense of direction, and whenever he visited Velskud's tent he would leave behind a mess. Velskud's explosive response "ARE YOU GERAINT OR WHAT?!" to the Player's lack of good judgement during Anu Arendel's missions suggest that Geraint was rather dense to understand his surroundings or read the mood. Despite this, Geraint was considered a great leader during the Black Dragon Raid. It is possible that the facade of Geraint in his late years was the result of the deception he caused when his plan to bring together and meld with humans and Elves failed, and regret of not following Argenta's original plan of working the both of them as Dragons and without the help of anyone else. After Argenta leaves to Lotus Marsh, Geraint reveals that as opposed to her he does not truly believe that Velskud just took the jewel for himself alone but that someone must be ordering him. Geraint doesn't consider Velskud's actions a betrayal due to not understanding them and was looking for him to get an answer rather than fight. Geraint puts the blame on himself for not being sincere about his true form from the very beginning. History Before the Black Dragon Raid Still an unnamed wandering swordsman at that time, he was spotted by a six-year-old girl named Lisa when he was wandering somewhere within Lonely Forest (present Ghost Town of Isolated Forest). She approached Geraint and asked for his name, to which Geraint is unable to respond to. After being mocked by the little girl, Lisa mentioned that her dog recently died, and that he was big and had blonde hair like him so the name of the dog, Geraint, will suit him well. Geraint spent an unknown amount of time living along Lisa, who often feeds him. One day, Lisa can only bring him a piece of hard bread and apologizes because she is unable to get more. Geraint apologizes as well, confusing Lisa, who claims that the ones to blame are the Royal Aristocrats who took all the food from them. Angered, Geraint decides to fight against them but Lisa says that they are too strong, then Geraint gifts Lisa a wooden figure he crafted himself and thanks her for everything she has done. At some point, Geraint attacked a Tax Collector and he became a wanted criminal, forcing him to run away. The First Meeting with Velskud Geraint was found by Velskud at some kind of battleground while he was fighting against several soldiers. He turned around to find Velskud staring at him, who had apparently been watching the fight for an unknown period of time. Velskud states that the must be the "golden haired swordsman" who was looking for an opponent, flatters him for his skills and asked for a duel. Geraint doesn't say anything, but shifts his stance giving Velskud the signal to move forward and attack. They start battling, ignoring the large amount of unconscious soldiers around them and only halt their duel until a nearby statue is accidentally sliced in half. Geraint then says that he was waiting for him, the "knight who serves under the king" as he had a message for him. He begins talking about the recent influx of monsters, explaining that the reason for this is the recent awakening of the Black Dragon, and that everyone needs to unite to defeat it. Velskud believes in Geraint and promises he will arrange a meeting with the king, surprising the latter. Geraint questions how could Velskud believe him so easily, but he turns saying that Geraint doesn't wield his sword to spout nonsense, and walks away leaving a confused Geraint staring behind. The individuals who will be latter known as "The Six Heroes" faced each other for the very first time in a hall of Saint Haven Royal Castle for the meeting that had been arranged by Velskud. Geraint begins his explanation, but unfortunately the adventurers are more concerned about the questionable partner choices he brought with. Geraint states that from now on everyone will work together and should learn to understand each other, and Velskud follows saying that he is glad everyone gathered to listen what the king has to say. Now alone, a very angered Argenta approaches him and calls him out for wanting to team up with humans and elves, saying that they both are enough to defeat the Dragon. He insist that without the help of everyone it will be impossible, but Argenta firmly believes that they are only going to be a burden. Geraint states that he is only trying to do his best and not do something he will regret, but Argenta storms away saying that he will regret it forever. Geraint of the Six Heroes The troops lead by Geraint patrolled several areas around the continent, including places like Anu Arendel. Lianna, who at that time was part of the Dragon slayers, secretly overheard conversations between the Six Heroes which were told to the Player and Iona decades later. According to her, while on this region, the group faced a lot of loses due to contamination with the Black Dragon's blood that was infecting monsters as well. Thanks to the terrain's natural properties they were slowly recovering, but Nerwin noted a morale drop overall. Velskud confronts Geraint on his incompetence to lead the army saying that he should have foreseen the morale drop, causing the war to be extended. Geraint formulates a plan with the help of Karacule to disguise their troops and made the monster believe they hold the advantage, while Nerwin and Terramai try to find a cure as fast as possible and cover. Velskud notes the risk of Geraint's plans saying that if they are discovered they will be easily defeated, that they should use as little troops as they can to buy time, and coerces him to think carefully. Finally all Heroes agree with Geraint's schemes and leave Velskud and him alone. Geraint begins asking if there was something Velskud wanted to speak in private. Velskud starts talking about how Geraint values the lives of the troops too much and that as a leader he should prioritize victory and be more ruthless. Geraint is unable to give Velskud an answer, and the latter states that he is not suitable for a leading position. Velskud expresses being afraid of the enemy targeting Geraint once the war is over, and promises that he will help him, but he insists that this is his problem and will try to settle it alone. Velskud still insist that he will help him as well as his friend in the red hood, because thanks to his position he can sneak Geraint away easy. Geraint questions why would Velskud want to help him, at which he answer that to him Geraint is a really good companion, and smiles bitterly. Geraint makes an unreadable expression, and Velskud quickly changes the subject asking him why did he come to his tent, as a mess had been made with his books. Geraint affirms that it was him indeed because he had forgotten something, and wanted to read them again, adding that he placed all the books back where they belonged, but Velskud reproaches him saying that his books weren't at all in their original order. Geraint insists that he placed the book backs into the bookshelves and Velskud scolds him saying that he meant the original position of everything, pointing out his bad manners, but he tries to justify them saying that he had no time for that. Starting to get irritated, Velskud ask how he could not have time to read but Geraint says he has been learning useful things with Terramai. Now an angered Velskud expresses his discomfort about this fact, saying that Terramai never does anything but treating injured soldiers, and Geraint wonders if maybe the Goddess likes it this way. He laughs saying that if the Clerics heard him they would get mad, confusing Geraint. Velskud goes on saying that Geraint should learn at least the doctrine Cleric, and that there are many things to learn other than swordsmanship. Geraint reassures he will turn to Velskud to get his lessons. Lianna finishes her story adding that both Geraint and Velskud are very foolish men, who make her feel like turning foolish the more she thinks about them. Geraint was constantly victim of Karacule's affection, who was completely infatuated by him at that time and once brought him food prepared by her which was so bad Geraint commented it would be an amazing biological weapon. With this, Karacule accidentally invented the Hound's Nutritious Food. When Karacule lost her earrings near Sunken Cargo Vessel somehow Geraint and Velskud ended up being the ones tasked to go look for them, despite blaming Terramai for that. Geraint led the way, claiming that he knew where they were going but unfortunately for Velskud, they both got lost due to Geraint's lack of sense of direction. Velskud then leads and manages to find the way but they were ambushed by monsters. Geraint is ashamed of his bad sense of direction but Velskud tries to comfort him saying that he shouldn't sulk about it because everyone has strengths and weakness to deal with. Velskud proceeds to ask about how he learned swordsmanship skills at which Geraint answered that he just knew how to. Geraint is challenged by Velskud to a battle as soon as they get out of the place, but Geraint just teases him saying that he would never be able to win, angering Velskud. These moments can be witnessed by the Player themselves thanks to the Dream Powder prepared by Master Sorceress Stella. Heraldry Scholar Stas, who actively participated in the raid, also provides another story. There was an old rumor that said Velskud destroyed and buried his weapon himself at Dark Overlord's Tower. Stas explains that during the raid, there were battles constantly. During one of these Geraint and Velskud were isolated by the enemy and found themselves overpowered. Together they managed to defeat plenty of enemies, but Geraint got injured while trying to protect Velskud from an enemy attack. They were eventually rescued and brought to safety, but Velskud felt so much guilt over the injury Geraint took, that he decided to destroy his sword and bury it on the battlefield. Because the Player managed to find the old, rusty and broken sword, Stas agrees the story is true. According to Stas, both Geraint and Velskud were great swordmen, but Velskud occasionally made remarks about how no one was more honorable and talented as Geraint. The Black Dragon Raid The Black Dragon proved to be far too powerful for the heroes, and everyone was starting to lose hope. Suddenly Geraint starts walking forward to the Dragon's direction despite Velskud begging him to stop. Geraint turned around to say "Sorry, humans" and deployed his wings, he turned into the Gold Dragon and flew forward to face the Black Dragon. The revelation of Geraint being a Dragon himself caused shock and disgust among the adventurers, with Velskud being the most astonished one, dropping his weapon to the ground and falling on his knees. His comrades noticed the state he was and tried to make him relax, but he just stared silently at Geraint while he was fighting Karas. Geraint successfully killed the Black Dragon and retrieved it's Dragon Jewel. Geraint vs Karas 1.jpg Geraint vs Karas 2.jpg Geraint vs Karas 3.jpg As Geraint, now in his human form, was contemplating the newly acquired Jewel Velskud ran towards him and attacked, cutting off one of his eyes and took the Jewel that had fallen into the ground near him. Geraint tried to get him to give it back, but Velskud pointed his sword at him and their sights locked. As Velskud was screaming asking repeatedly Geraint why he had lied to him, the Jewel forced it's way into Velskud body and he fell on the ground twisting in pain while a despairing Geraint screamed and knelt besides him. Elena, who was nearby, mistook this for Velskud successfully stealing the Dragon Jewel and ordered her minions to bring Velskud to her. She fled the place carrying Velskud on her back. Soon after, Argenta arrives and takes him away. Once arriving a safe place, Argenta scolds Geraint and remarks that everyone else is weak and with the two of them was more than enough. Geraint sides with the army and blames themselves for not being sincere about being Dragons from the beginning. Velskud and Elena were never heard of for 50 years, and both Geraint and Argenta were considered traitors, with Barnac and Karacule being the most vocal oppositors to them and found themselves forced to hide for about the same time. Geraint spent those years seeking for Velskud across the continent, and sealing the remaining fragments of the Chaos Dragon. This version of the story in unknown to the inhabitants of Lagendia, including the Player, until he/she reaches Lotus Marsh to hear Karacule's version or finishes the Beginning of a Legend quest line. The more romantic version of the story that was made popular among the people narrates that Velskud was fighting at Black Mountain and found himself overpowered, Geraint rushed to his aid and lost his eye protecting him. Velskud felt regret that his incompetence caused his best friend to be permanently damaged and destroyed his sword in the place. Pieces of Velskud's old sword can still be found at Black Mountain. Other stories also support the idea that both Velskud and Geraint died during the Black Dragon Raid, or that Velskud sacrificed himself. Pursuing Velskud At Sleeper's Temple, Argenta makes the first mention of Geraint and orders the Player to travel to Saint Haven to find him. Geraint is said to be at Black Mountain investigating. The Player comments that Geraint and Velskud seem to know each other well, and Argenta adds that they are bound by a bitter, unending fate. Geraint is first seen in Abandoned Welton Hollow confronting Velskud, and soon both run away of the area as Velskud flees and Geraint chases behind. Later, Geraint and Argenta have an encounter at Dark Overlord Keep, in which Argenta scolds Geraint for not getting rid of Velskud back at Abandoned Welton Hollow. Geraint does most of his missions off-screen until he is found at Fortress of the Dark Overlord Army where he tries to penetrate the Dark Overlord Nest for the first time, failing. Argenta orders the Player to go find some materials for her to craft an Ancient Priest Rune, which will facilitate breaking into Velskud's Nest. Guardian Geraint (Chapter 5) Bishop Ignacio had set up a scheme to ensure Geraint's downfall. Reviving the ancient beast Serpentra, he managed to convince the player to have Geraint's assistance despite his injuries. Geraint, driven by his desire to protect Saint Haven, left his sword behind and joined the player. When the two made their way to where the beast resided, the player was knocked down while Geraint engaged Serpentra in brief combat, but was beaten as well. He is then fatally wounded after being stabbed through the chest. The player frees him of Serpentra's peak, but its too late for the Golden Dragon, who tells the player that he/she is contaminated by the monster blood and must seek a cure. Reverting back to a jewel, the nest he made around Rose vanishes at the time of his death, allowing Ignacio to breach the castle basement and kidnap Rose. Shadow of the Knight Geraint is met again briefly by the Warrior during his specialization. The Warrior will travel to Riverwort Wharf, looking for Velskud, but he instead only finds Geraint's sword firmly fixed on the ground and glowing. Geraint will speak to the Warrior through his sword, amazed at the fact that he could recognize him simply by hearing his footsteps, and encourages him to become stronger. Geraint says that what is being heard are only the thoughts left in the sword, but reassures the Warrior that it's indeed him. After completing a series of tasks given by Geraint, he will give the order to touch the sword, transporting the Warrior to another plane of existence where Geraint is located. Geraint explains that this place is his shadow and that what is being seen is a phantom from his memories, and that he is able to come inside as he is strong enough to do so. Geraint helps the Warrior train, and before parting the Warrior asks if they will be able to met again. Geraint answers that he doesn't know but hopes that there is a chance for that to happen, and bids farewell, wondering if the Warrior will be able to find his way. Goodbye The previous Geraint will appear once again to the Player as a beam of light, and apologizes to the player for failing as a hero, to which the player denies. Geraint makes a final request to the player to take care of his reincarnated self. Soon after, Kid Geraint comes and takes up Geraint's sword. The Grim Future Future Kevin reveals to the Player that both Argenta and the Gold Dragon were killed by the Red Dragon in an attack that will take place ten years into the future, which caused chaos and is the reason of his time travel. Velskud is known to be in possession of both the Silver Dragon and Gold Dragon jewels. Notably, Geraint has been mentioned in the future by Velskud and Jasmine relatively often. Despite this, Jasmine had no records about Geraint's exact reason for his disappearance in the present time and believed that he probably felt disgust towards humans and decided to abandon them, but she is later informed about his death due to the trap set by Bishop Ignacio. Velskud complains about certain idiot who left him alone with the burden of protecting the world and the reason for his endurance. Despite his rudeness, Jasmine implies that Geraint is behind the reason Velskud wanted to protect the people from the other timeline and travel to the past as well. Counterparts In Dragon Nest: Warrior's Dawn Geraint appears in the upcoming movie being for the most part the same character as in the game, with his original design being maintained for the most part. He and Argenta are said to have become travelers to help the poor, despite the latter distrust of humans. Together, they are the key team against the Black Dragon Karas. Despite everything he has witnessed, Geraint still has high hopes for humanity and firmly believes in them. He helps people without expecting anything in return. Geraint's optimists personality and kindness is even said to be able to cool down the harsh Velskud. Geraint and Velskud often fight side by side, and as result they are seen as "Battle Brothers". Trivia *As a Dragon, Geraint is considered genderless. However his physical appearance in both canon and fandom causes to be constantly refereed to as male. *Kelly had a dog named after him. *His sword appears to be a very powerful and valuable artifact, as it seems to have several magical properties. **It cannot damage humans. **It can be used to extract Dragon Jewels. **It was the vessel of the memories of the original Geraint. *After the Dragon Raid, his popularity increased to the point that many people started to name their newborns after him. *Karacule, being infatuated by Geraint when they were working together, wrote and published a novel titled "Sorceress Prefer Blonds", about a blond swordsman and a sorceress who fall in love under the pseudonym Cute✰Kara. **The title could be intended to be a parody of the movie [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gentlemen_Prefer_Blondes_(film) Gentlemen Prefer Blondes]. *Geraint was able to feel that the Academic's energy was more unstable than the energy of the other adventurers, foreseeing her not being human. *His Dragon form appears to be based on the Haetae, a legendary creature known in China as 'Xiezhi'. A symbol of justice whose sculptures were commonly used in Korean architecture as it was believed to be able to protect Seoul. *The golden winged heart shaped crest that appears across his outfit also appears split in half in the sleeves of Velskud's old clothing. *Geraint it's the seventh NPC to have cash shop items designed after himself. **He is also the third to become a playable character, albeit temporarly, as a costume transformation. *Players can obtain their own Geraint to train and level up through the Heroes Assemble System. Velskud's Quotes In several of his dialogues, Geraint repeats quotes which he would simply mention that he remembers someone said them. It is revealed during the Academic storyline that the quotes are in fact from Velskud. Most of the quotes revolves around the concept of Hate. *''"Humans suspect everything and don't believe easily until they have seen it with their own eyes. But they are always deceived and are influenced by emotions and delusions."'' *''"Hatred is also a driving force for humans."'' *''"Hatred could also have the power to keep humans alive."'' Name Origin Geraint is a Welsh name that means "Old". It is also the name of one of the Knights of the Round Table from the Arthurian Legends. Errors *The model of Geraint used during the team-up quest One Way is to Fall Down at Dark Overlord Training Camp has both eyes undamaged. *Geraint's wings, despite being unfolded, are still visible through his clothes in all of his existing models. In other localizations Japan * Geraint is one of the characters that received a face make-over in the Japanese version of the game, along with Argenta, Velskud, Rose and Lily. His design was kept for the most part, only changing the eye color to red. Gallery dn025.jpg|Character sheet Geraint-Art.png|Official artwork Gold Dragon Design.jpg|Gold Dragon concept art Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Dragons Category:The Six Heroes